ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-8
Ghostbusters 2-8 is the eighth issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Plot The Ghostbusters have their hands full in this issue! Kylie, Peter, and Ray have boarded the John Milton to meet its restless captain -- the stubborn spirit of a teenager who was lost at sea in the ship's original sinking! Spook Central Facebook 6/13/13 Cast Trains, Brains & Ghostly Remains Part Four Winston Zeddemore Vegas Ghost Meat Golem Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Kylie Griffin Crew of John Milton Francis Harding Egon Spengler Slimer Olive Manager Captain Harding Visitation Part Two Chicago Ghostbusters Ron Alexander Rookie Rodefhiri Jason (Brownstone Boy) Equipment Trains, Brains & Ghostly Remains Part Four Compact Pack Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto Goggles P.K.E. Meter John Milton Aura Video-Analyzer Paranormal Containment Research Tank Trap Marine Ecto-8 Visitation Part Two Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto Goggles Proton Pack/Realistic Version Locations Trains, Brains & Ghostly Remains Part Four Las Vegas The Olive Atlantic Ocean Firehouse Vineyard Haven Visitation Part Two Nevermore Elementary School Chicago Development On June 13, 2013, IDW Comics announced September as "IDW GETS ANIMATED" month. Several series will feature a variant cover with a special homage to a classic cartoon. The RI Cover for Issue #8 was revealed. IDW Publishing 6/13/13 "This September, IDW Gets Animated!" On July 11, 2013, Erik Burnham teased there will be an ice cavern involved. erikburnham Tweet 7/11/13 On July 13, 2013, Erik Burnham revealed he just sent the Issue #8 script to Evan Shaner. erikburnham Tweet 7/13/13 On August 1, 2013, Evan Shaner announced he is designing the monster for Ghostbusters #8 and implies it's disgusting. He also teases a Hi-C appearance. DocShaner Tweet 8/1/13 On August 8, 2013, Evan Shaner revealed he saw Dan Schoening's cover of Issue #8, which includes a monster he designed. DocShaner Tweet 8/8/13 On August 21, 2013, Evan Shaner posted a panel from Issue #8. DocShaner Tweet #1 8/21/13 erikburnham Tweet #1 8/21/13 Burnham revealed Winston fights a monster Shaner designed, in Las Vegas. erikburnham Tweet #2 8/21/13 Shaner hinted he's drawing Tiyah Clarke. DocShaner Tweet #2 8/21/13 On August 24, 2013, Evan Shaner posted a panel from Issue #8 featuring Ray and Peter with life preservers on. DocShaner Tweet 8/24/13 On September 3, 2013, Evan Shaner posted a panel he just inked. DocShaner Tweet 9/3/13 On September 4, 2013, Evan Shaner replied he was "wrapping the inks in the next day or so" when asked how far he was into working on Issue #8. Doc Shaner Tumblr 9/4/13 Erik Burnham indicated Issue #8's release was being pushed to October thus both Issues #8 and #9 would release in the same month. erikburnham Tweet 9/4/13 On September 7, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a preview of Issue #8's Cover A noting Winston has a Class VI Bi-Dimensional Attractor using meat to deal with in Las Vegas. Dan Schoening deviantArt "Ghostbusters 8" 9/7/13 On September 17, 2013, Erik Burnham hinted Egon "feels better" in Issue #8. erikburnham reply 9/17/13 On October 8, 2013, a cover, credits, and 7 page preview was posted. Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8 preview via Comic Book Resources On November 10, 2013, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 5, 11, 16, and 19. Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters 8 Page 5" 11/10/13 Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters 8 Page 11" 11/10/13 Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters 8 Page 16" 11/10/13 Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters 8 Page 19" 11/10/13 Trivia *The Diamond order code is JUL130307 *Regular Cover **There is a Ghostbusters Video Slots Machine behind Winston. *Cover RI **The Real Ghostbusters appear in place of Mystery Incorporated from a scene in the Scooby Doo Where Are You? title sequence. *Page Four **Peter refers to the Ghostbusters' time in the Collectors' Limbo in Volume 2 Issues #1-3 *Page Six **The award is named after Ivo Shandor *Page Eight **There is a Twinkie by the phone *Page 11 **Ray refers to the Ghostbusters' escape from the Collectors' Limbo in Volume 2 Issue #3. *Page 18 **Winston refers to the others talking about stingy hotel managers. A similar showdown occurred between the three and the manager of the Sedgewick Hotel in the first movie. *Page 19 **Peter and Ray take Francis to the Village Cemetery in Vineyard Haven, Tisbury located on Martha's Vineyard in Duke's County, Massachusetts. *Page 21 **The title page once again utilizes the second printing of Volume 2 Issue #1's cover *Page 22 **Once more, Nevermore is a stand in for Edgar Allen Poe Elementary School **Once more, the teacher is visually based on Sigourney Weaver **Once more, Matt Prov of Cross the Streams, makes a cameo as a student with glasses **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the paper directly above Prov's head **There is a Jaguars T-shirt in the boy's closet, from The Real Ghostbusters "Night Game" **The boy attacked by the Bogeyman is visually based on Kenny Carter from The Real Ghostbusters "The Boogieman Cometh" **The clock owned by the Carter children from The Real Ghostbusters "The Boogieman Cometh" is also present *Page 23 **The Brownstone Boy from the party in Ghostbusters II heckles Ron with a spin on the line he used on Ray. **The man escorting Ron and Rookie out is the officer, portrayed by Frank Oz, from the Blues Brothers movies. *A copy of Cover RI appears in the bookcase in both the "Who You Gonna Call: A Ghostbusters Retrospective" in the Ghostbusters disc special features and the "Time Is But A Window: Ghostbusters II and Beyond" in the Ghostbusters II special features of Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set (2014). *On page 32 of Insight Editions' Tobin's Spirit Guide, Francis' dispersal in the finale of Issue #8 is summarized. References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersIDWVol2Issue8CoverAPreview.jpg|Regular Cover Preview GhostbustersVol2Issue8CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI Preview GhostbustersIDWVol2Issue8CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersVol2Issue8CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents